Dirty Tricks
by Burn Our History
Summary: It's basically a smutty, Drue/Jen one shot about what may have happened if they'd not been caught by the principal in the episode The Graduate.


**Note: I don't own anything. Except the hot Drue/Jen sex. The DC creators/writers definately can't claim that one.**

**Dirty Tricks**

"What, exactly, are we doing here, Drue?" hissed Jen as she attempted to navigate the open expanse before her while containing the bright glow of the flashlight. The last thing she wanted was to draw attention to them but the front lawn of Capeside High was much larger, more treacherous, in the late night hours. She tried to be nonchalant but paranoia had set in rather quickly, and she was checking over her shoulder every few seconds, listening intently for any sound indicating the presence of another in the yard.

"Will you calm down and hold the light steady? It's hard to see what I am looking for with it jumping all over the place," said Drue, ignoring her pleas.

The regret of letting him stay with her the previous night, then agreeing to taking this little detour, was ever present as she clutched the flashlight with both hands so as not to launch it at his head. Instead of being with her friends - friends who would never involve her in some reckless scheme that could end in criminal charges and 300 hours of community service - she was with him. Insufferable, inconsiderate and completely irresponsible, so much so that it was capable of infecting others simply by them being in his presence. She was living proof of that. "I could be enjoying the party, you know? I could be listening to Andie's stories about Italy. She's back, you know. For graduation. But no, I am here with you, just itching to get caught and…"

He stopped abruptly, turning to face her, "Look, if all you're going to do is bitch, just go wait in the car. Otherwise, be quiet and point that light this way," he instructed, directing her attention toward a metal box strategically hidden by some brush.

She wanted to stomp off. It would serve him right if she got back in the car and left him their, abandoned to face Principal Peskin's wrath on his own. But he was not going to let her keep the only light source, without which she would be unable to find her way back to the car. Also, Jen knew her own luck too well. As she split from him, she would be caught and the soul party implicated in whatever plot was cooking in Drue's devious mind for he would somehow slip away undetected. If she started milling around alone, she had no excuses. She was a sitting duck. At least if she were with Drue, she could claim she had merely tagged along on his excursion, unaware that they would be involved until it was too late to turn back. She would not escape unscathed but the brunt of the blame would fall on Drue. As much as she hated the idea of it, she was stuck with him until the very end.

He took the exaggerated roll of her eyes as a concession. He could not help but shake his head, chuckling at what a little drama queen she had become. Capeside - and its absolute lack of anything interesting to do - had quashed her sense of adventure. He wondered if she remembered what real fun was, or if her idea of a good time was now relegated to sitting at home, knitting scarves and listening to whiney, angst rock on Friday night. She may have been a different girl than the one New York knew but he refused to believe that her carefree, try anything once spirit could be fulfilled so easily. It was risky, but he thought this escapade would be just what she needed to feel invigorated. Her last big hurrah in Capeside.

He began examining the dials and adjusted them to his satisfaction.

_He looks like Wiley Coyote right before the Roadrunner eludes him and he slams into the side of a mountain._

"What exactly does that…" Her question was cut short by a jump of discomfort in her chest. The sound familiar authority was coming toward them. But from which direction? Her head shot up, searching for phantoms in the dark.

"Drue, we have to get out of here. Someone's coming." She grabbed for his arm, causing him to bump the dial he was fiddling a centimeter farther than he had wanted. The ground hissed, small metal spritzers clicking their way to the surface. A cold shot of water hit her right behind the ear and she repressed a squeal.

He cursed under his breath, as he was doused by the same harsh spray, unable to see or hear the presence behind Jen's agitated suggestion. Instinct, though, drove him to drape his hand over the light, muting any evidence of any wrong doing. Before he could readjust the dials, he was on the heels of her sprint, fearful that she would straight into a glorified mall cop if he did not pull her in another direction. The slatted paths of light were of no use, leaving them to amble hazardously, slipping in mud spots and stepping in holes. He felt her hand jerk his back. He barely made out the motion of her form stepping down gingerly as if she had twisted or, worse, sprained something.

"You okay?" he asked as he slowed but did not stop completely until he pulled them behind large shrubbery masking the corner of a far off building. They crouched down and waited, their ears perked for any sign of warning. Gently, he pulled her leg across his lap, despite her attempts to swat him away, and manipulated her ankle carefully, reassuring them both that she had not done any permanent damage. Watching him, then seeing him smile in relief kept her mind from drinking in every gust of wind churning cold in the air, every crackle of twigs snapping around her.

Everything grew darker - the search lights disappearing gradually - before they finally eased, collapsing next to each other on the soft, sparsely covered earth behind them. Though the imminent threat of being caught was diminished greatly, they did not dare tempt possibility by laughing as they could have at their near miss and good fortune.

"You aim high," she said, her words treading more lightly than the sounds of night around her.

"As do you, my accomplice in crime," he replied, tipping his imaginary hat to her.

She sighed. "Strangely enough, I've been missing this kind of thing more than I realized."

"You mean after all that complaining, you still managed to have fun then?"

"Sure. As much as I could have with you."

Her smile gave her true meaning, her gratitude, away, and he could not resist bumping his elbow against hers, a sign that he accepted her snipe for the compliment that it was. Without letting it show, her admiring look made his insides seize. Everything he felt sent rippling spasms tearing up his spine; everything about her was too gorgeous for him to resist, especially the plump curve of her lower lip. Her rolled onto his side, tucking in close to her, and pressed his lips against hers. They tasted of water, cool and sweet, and he felt the need to devour them wholly.

Much to his surprise, she did not retract. She reached up, twining her fingers in his hair and pulling him closer so that her open mouth locked hard against his, her teeth biting at his lip instead of kissing it.

His hand slid down - over her breast, her stomach, ignoring both, and undoing the button on her pants. His fingers stroked her sensitive slit, causing a moan to catch in the back of her throat. As he moved his hand against her, her mouth on his became more fervent, more greedy.

There was no time for total nakedness. She just needed enough of him exposed to make the moment feel real. For it to be nothing more than blinding sensation. She pulled at his shirt, he unzipped hers. She fumbled with his pants, the shake in her hands making the intricate maneuver of the button impossible.

"Damnit," she hissed, ineptitude completely frustrating to her.

"Here," he said, easily removing any needless covering out of her way. She needed him badly - he could tell - and he was not about to deny or disappoint her.

He rolled on top of her, burying himself deeply inside the tender recess of her body. He stayed perfectly still, feeling her adjusting to the new feel of him; the muscles extending and contracting in a euphoric arrangement. He reared back, and plunged forward, each time harder, faster, until he was moving almost rabidly inside of her.

She planted her heels, leveraging herself, and fanned her knees, allowing him to press more deeply. She propped herself up, the combined weight of their bodies heaving against her arms locked behind her.

His forehead touched hers.

"My god, Drue…" she inhaled as she could feel the friction of his body against hers set a fire deep in her.

"I know…" was all he could manage.

What could he possibly know? she wondered. That this was exactly what she need, what she wanted. How could he? She hadn't even known it until now, in the moment of it happening.

There was noise, neither romantic or animalistic. It was simply an array of sounds splitting the space between them. The closer they were the louder and more easily it passed, wave upon wave, until they were both split wide open. To hell with the potential danger. Nothing mattered but this.

Suddenly, the footsteps were in earshot again and before they could recover from the fall completely, they were running again. Car doors slammed, the engine turned, and they were parked a distance from the school, still breathing hard.

Time passed before Drue looked over her and said, "Now tell me that wasn't worth missing the party."

She wanted to be disgusted by the cocky air he had taken on in the moment, yet she could not. In fact, she found it somewhat endearing. It was part of Drue and who he was. "I guess so," she said with a shrug.

"Wow, Lindley. You really know how to make a guy feel good about himself."

She grinned as she looked at him from the driver's side. "Well, if you give me a chance, I'll make it up to you."

Last hurrah, indeed, he thought as she climbed over the center console and wrapped his mouth in a heated kiss.

* * *

**I have dedicate this one to Veronica, mostly because I promised her if she learned to share and play well with others, I'd write this. :P And the premise was partly her idea. So here's to you, V. **


End file.
